2018 Atlantic hurricane season (AGCK)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the first above average season since 2017. The season officially began on June 1, 2018, however, the first cyclone, Alberto, did not form until July 7th. Alberto was the first July hurricane since Hurricane Arthur in the 2014 Atlantic hurricane season. The storm impacted the eastern Caribbean sea and caused rough tides around Bermuda before finally dissipating on the 23rd. Chris was one of the longest lasting hurricanes on record, lasting 26 days and 12 hours before finally dissipating. Debby was the first major hurricane of the season, striking the Changuinola District in Panama as the strongest hurricane since records began, as well as becoming the first storm to cross over into the Pacific Basin since Otto of 2016, and becoming the second hurricane to ever make landfall in Panama, since Hurricane Martha. Debby in the Pacific basin then struck La Libertad, in El Salvador, as a category 3, becoming one of the most easternmost storms to make landfall in the Pacific basin, and becoming the strongest storm on record to hit. Ernesto and Florence formed nearly simultaneously, with Ernesto causing catastrophic flooding in the Dominican Republic, causing millions in damage and six fatalities. Florence breezed through the Azores, and after almost four days, dissipated. September was a hyperactive month for the season, featuring six storms; Gordon, Helene, Isaac, Joyce, Twelve and Kirk. Gordon was the second major hurricane of the season, reaching 120 miles per hour as a peak before making landfall in Florida. Gordon had a unique track, as it was projected that it would make landfall in Tampa, Florida, however, it curved away due to a strong high pressure located over southeastern Florida, pushing away before curving itself once more by another high pressure stationary over the western Gulf of Mexico. Gordon later made landfall as a major hurricane, becoming one of the first storms to make a major hurricane landfall in Florida since Hurricane Dennis of 2005. Helene formed only days later from Gordon, not making any impact to land whatsoever. Isaac formed from a tropical wave located in the Bahamas, traveling over the Bahamas. The impact in the Bahamas was relatively little, and then Isaac curved upwards due to a trough pushing it upwards. Isaac made landfall in Caswell Beach, North Carolina, bringing 100 mile per hour winds and 108 mile per hour consistent gusts for almost a whole day. Isaac caused damage in North Carolina as it moved upwards and later dissipated. Joyce was initially a long-lived tropical depression, making landfall in Cuba as a 35 mile per hour tropical depression, as an occluded front forced it to the west, before it suddenly approached high temperatures, becoming a 40 mile per hour tropical storm, Joyce, about two miles off the coast of Mexico, specifically, Las Higuerillas, before making landfall and quickly moving inland and dissipating. Kirk, while initially supposed to be named Joyce, Joyce was named a tropical storm about 18 hours before Kirk was. Kirk was the strongest storm of the season, and the most recent category 5 since Maria of 2017, and the strongest since Typhoon Lan of the 2017 Pacific typhoon season and Hurricane Irma of the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season, as well as becoming the fourteenth strongest cyclone on record in the Atlantic, Kirk made landfall on the Lesser Antilles as a 65 mile per hour tropical storm, quickly weakening and expected to dissipate. However, a trough forced Kirk upwards into higher sea temperatures and less wind shear, quickly strengthening back into Tropical Storm Kirk. Kirk, after a day, rapidly strengthened into a hurricane, and within 24 hours, became a high end category 4 storm with 155 mile per hour winds and a pressure of 929 millibars, becoming the strongest storm of the season. Kirk did not stop there, however, and further strengthened to a category 5 hurricane, becoming the first category 5 since Maria of 2017. Kirk later reached 175 miles per hour as it reached its peak, holding category 5 duration for 66 hours, becoming the fourth longest lasting category 5 hurricane on record in the Atlantic. Kirk then made landfall in Boca Chica in the Dominican Republic, being miles away from Santo Domingo. As Kirk blasted through the Dominican Republic and northern Haiti, it slowly weakened as its pace quickened, before exiting the Haiti coastline after 2 days and 12 hours of being on land. Kirk was a 90 mile per hour hurricane when it exited, and as it neared Cuba, quickly strengthened to 100 miles per hour before making landfall there. Kirk's pace was barely slower than it was over the Dominican Republic and Haiti, being over Cuba for 2 days and 14 hours. Kirk then weakened to a tropical depression, before restrengthening, although not rapidly intensifying, becoming a 130 mile per hour category 4 before making landfall on the Yucatan peninsula, quickly dissipating and weakening inland. Overall, Kirk was the deadliest and worst storm of the season, after Leslie. Before Leslie formed, however, a tropical depression formed. Initially thought to be Leslie, despite high sea temperature and low shear, the storm did not absolutely strengthen past tropical depression status, and at one point, had the lowest millibar pressure for a tropical depression on record, reaching 985 millibars, which is the equivalent of a mid-level category 1 hurricane. Tropical Depression Twelve lasted for 29 days and 18 hours, or 714 hours, which is the longest lasting storm on record, as well as the strongest tropical depression on record, and the second longest in terms of not dissipating, only 1 day and 6 hours behind Hurricane/Typhoon John of 1994. Leslie then formed in late October, along with Michael. While Michael was record-breaking with making landfall in Panama, only with Hurricane Martha and Debby, it was also the first Atlantic hurricane on record to travel over Peru and extreme western Brazil. Michael did not cause any damage in Peru and only one fatality occurred, however, many people were not expecting the strongest storm they had experienced to travel over Peru and western Brazil, causing at least two hundred fatalities over South America, as damage ensued with several towns sliding into the ocean due to the abundance of rain, with rain rates of 4-6 inches per hour occurring in several portions. Michael quickly dissipated a couple days before Halloween. Meanwhile, Leslie became the more damaging hurricane, as Leslie was initially not expected to curve into New York City directly, as it was expected that a high pressure system would move over and move Leslie out to the eastward, however, people were getting more and more anxious as it approached closer, however, many were convinced that it would move Leslie out as they stayed put, which was the mistake for tons of people. As storm bands began moving into New York City, they realized that it was too late for them to go and as they attempted to evacuate through the Holland and Lincoln tunnels, or the Verrazzano-Narrows bridge and some people even went up to the Tappan Zee bridge, which is now the Governor Mario M. Cuomo Bridge. This caused massive traffic jams along the highway, stressing out traffic and causing trouble for police officers to get to emergencies at certain places as Leslie made landfall as a 90 mile per hour category 1. The storm surge, which was at 10 feet, was massively unexpected and as a result, within two hours of landfall, thirty fatalities had happened, and this was not the end of it. Leslie's unexpected storm surge overwhelmed the Holland tunnel, flooding both the south end and the north end, causing five hundred fatalities. The Lincoln Tunnel was lucky, however, as people were stuck down there. However, it began raining and as it flooded some portions of the tunnel, people abandoned their cars, running to safety. The Tappan Zee Bridge was safe from it, however, which was a relief. The Verrazzano-Narrows bridge was lucky, too, however, many people were trapped and about ten fatalities happened. The unexpectedness of the storm hit the Hudson Valley, too, as well as the Susquehanna Valley as flooding occurred; many rivers were pushed past minor flooding stage and pushed up to moderate or high flooding stage. This was massively unexpected as the storm systems were not that bad within the mid-Atlantic in terms of flooding. The flooding caused at least thirty fatalities and high winds caused 40 fatalities. The storm had a Sandy-esque feeling, as storm bands stretched relatively largely from the storm itself. Leslie quickly moved over land and dissipated, causing over seven hundred fatalities and about fifty billion dollars in damage. While out shadowed by Kirk in the Caribbean, Leslie was one of the deadliest storms on record for the East Coast. Later in the season, however, they found that Leslie's landfall location was off by at least 100 miles; the storm had instead hit northern New Jersey in a small town called Loch Arbour, New Jersey, which had received relatively little damage. There were only two more storms of the season; Hurricane Nadine, and a supposed subtropical storm located nearby Newfoundland. Hurricane Nadine formed from a tropical wave over the Bahamas as it quickly strengthened. Within two days of it forming, it became a category two hurricane on a collision course with Miami. Miami was not hurt by this hurricane at all, however, it did cause minor flooding and two fatalities. As it passed over Florida with no other issues, Nadine began strengthening and became a category two hurricane once more with a new peak of 110 miles per hour, making landfall on Horseshoe Beach, Florida. The storms impact was much worse here, resulting in a mudslide that slid at least a quarter of the town into the ocean, causing six fatalities. The unnamed subtropical storm was located over Canada in late November and early December. The storm lasted for only two days, before dissipating. The controversy surrounding this storm is unclear, as nobody really knows if this was a subtropical storm or not. The storm was supposedly formed from an extra tropical cyclone intensifying over an unusually warm patch of water nearby Newfoundland. The storm, however, had a warm core and an elongated wind field supposedly, a hallmark of a subtropical storm. The storm then formed, taking a north/northeastward path before dissipating two days later, after reaching a supposed peak of 50 miles per hour. The storm then hit cooler temperatures nearby the northern coast of Newfoundland as well as moderate wind shear, tearing apart and later being absorbed by another extratropical cyclone, which later hit Greenland before dissipating. Seasonal forecast Pre-season outlooks Mid-season outlooks Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Alberto (C2)" from:18/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:02/08/2018 till:28/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" from:11/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Debby (C4)" from:21/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:22/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:23/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" from:03/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:C3 text:"Gordon (C3)" barset:break from:07/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Helene (C1)" from:11/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" from:12/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" from:15/09/2018 till:14/10/2018 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:20/09/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Kirk (C5)" from:25/10/2018 till:03/11/2018 color:C1 text:"Leslie (C1)" from:26/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Michael (C1)" from:15/11/2018 till:21/11/2018 color:C2 text:"Nadine (C2)" barset:break from:29/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(480,30) text:"(From the" pos:(528,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Unnamed Subtropical Storm Storm names Retirement On March 23rd, 2019, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Debby, Isaac, Kirk, Leslie and Nadine from their rotation of naming, due to either the deaths they have caused, the damage, or both. They will be replaced with Delilah, Irving, Kurt, Liberty and Naomi. This retirement tied the record of five hurricane names with 2005, the most in one Atlantic hurricane season. Season effects Records This season broke several records, including; Alberto was the first July hurricane since Hurricane Arthur of 2014. Longest duration of a storm and tropical depression, with Chris reaching 26 days and 12 hours, the third longest on record in the Atlantic, and the fourth longest in the world, only behind Hurricane Ginger, the San Ciriaco Hurricane of 1899 and Hurricane/Typhoon John. This record was later broken by Tropical Depression Twelve, which lasted for 718 hours, almost 30 days. This would beat all of the storms and become the longest on record in the Atlantic, and the second longest in the world, once again, only behind Hurricane/Typhoon John. Landfall in Panama, with Debby becoming the first major hurricane on record to strike Panama, as well as the strongest in southern Central America in decades. Michael later made landfall in Panama nearby where Hurricane Martha did as well. Michael also broke the record of being the first Atlantic hurricane to make landfall in Peru on record. Debby was the first hurricane since 2016 to survive a crossover, with Hurricane Otto crossing over. Hurricane Debby crossed over and later became a major hurricane once more, becoming the only storm on record to do so. Kirk was the fourteenth strongest storm on record, ahead of Hugo and behind Hurricane Opal. Kirk was the strongest hurricane on record to ever hit the Dominican republic, causing mass chaos. It was also one of the strongest hurricanes to hit the Yucatan, with a 130 mile per hour storm with a 925 millibar pressure. Leslie had the worst impact since Sandy, and it was one of the first storms to make landfall in New Jersey. The storm made landfall in Loch Arbour, New Jersey. The unnamed subtropical storm was the most intense December storm on record, with a very low peak pressure of 978 millibars. Many people believe this may have reached a subtropical hurricane peak, however, it did not. Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons